glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Megalomaniac
Megalomaniac is the 1st episode in the Glitchtale series. Synopsis Frisk confronts Sans in the judgment hall... but... it seems like something different may happen this time... Plot The Betrayal In the beginning, Frisk and Sans are seen in the judgement hall, about to fight. Sans uses a bone attack, which Frisk dodges, but Sans then proceeds to kill Frisk, who resets. After killing Frisk once more, Frisk begins to flicker between themselves and Chara, all the while having flashbacks of previous 'pacifist route' timelines. Chara takes control of Frisk's body and fights Sans more viciously. Frisk then has a flashback to when they killed Papyrus, Sans killing them five more times afterward. Frisk reappears at the load screen, and begins to feel regret for what they did. They reach for the RESET button, but Chara pulls their arm away with the goop and traps them, taking full control of Frisk. A Good Dunk Chara is back in the judgement hall with Sans, he feels the sudden change with them and the fight continues with Chara in place of Frisk. Neither is able to kill the other, while Frisk has to watch everything happen through a wall of darkness. As Chara is about to kill Sans, Frisk breaks out of the darkness and takes the blow, asking Sans to 'fix their mistake, one last time.' Right when Chara was about to do it, Sans absorbs Frisk's soul, kills Chara, and resets. This fact is known as the first glitch. Errors 2 errors were detected in the Megalomaniac episode. Sans also seems to have two errors. Lyrics Below are the lyrics for Megalomaniac, originally made by Aria K. Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust... This is your fault right? ---- Standing in the corridor, Who thought we'd be here like this together, On a gorgeous day like this I ask, What is it that you want? ---- I believe there was a time, When we were pals and things were better, Eating bad food, enjoying laughs, Can we go back to that? ---- If you're in there listening, kid, Just reset the timeline, And please let's forget all of this. ---- Even after what you did he believed in you. 'Till the end. ---- Looking at your face right now, That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore. ---- Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean, Give up! ---- Please don't come back. If you're my friend. Please... ---- Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze blows by leaving a trail of (dust)How could you have done this? ---- Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming What a nice day... ---- Navigation Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Music